Benefits of Lying (With Your Friends)- BENxJeff
by FunnyWolf
Summary: PASTA MONSTERS AU- Jeff the Killer is a psychopathic teenager. BEN Drowned is a ghost whose taken too many drugs to remember how he drowned. When the two monsters cross paths, you get an one-night stand and newfound friendship. Ben x Jeff. Implied lemon. JeffxBEN, Ben x Jeff, sleepygaming, yada yada...


Jeff walked through the city's sidewalks, wheezing. His legs were about to give out underneath him and the knife in his hand was starting to weigh more and more with each step. He hadn't eaten proper nutrients in three days and he was already losing the weight he had oh so worked to gain back. His face felt as though it would bleed with the cold air and hair mattered to it. Jeff stumbled on his feet. He held tightly onto the lamppost.

It had been two years ever since Jeff started his murder spree. He had survived on the streets a good year before entering the Underworld. That was another reason he was grateful for his self-proclaimed "beautiful" face. Unfortunately, Jeff had picked up on bad habits during the months on the street. He had developed anorexia, going from a healthy 120 pounds to a mere 102 pounds. It was amazing how he was still able to murder and outrun the cops with his horrible condition. He assumed it was that they were too busy admiring his face. His vision had become worse each day, but he didn't complain. He didn't care for sight in two eyes, anyway. Also, his face was highly sensitive, even his own hair causing discomfort.

Jeff wheezed loudly as he held onto the lamppost, his vision going dark in the corner of his eye. He slowly sank to the ground. The 15-year-old almost passed out before standing up abruptly. He grabbed his head but didn't care. He remembered that the streets were dangerous here. He was still classified as a human, and there were too many monsters for him to fight off. He began almost dragging himself around the block. His head faced the sidewalk as he held his stomach. The discomfort overwhelmed him. His coughing caused scabs to reopen in his scars.

The killer tripped again, falling onto the ground. He coughed harder, blood falling on the sidewalk. Jeff was very hungry and very cold. The thought of resorting to cannibalism in the human world definitely sounded appealing at his current state. His ears were full of ringing with the occasional murmurs from the local buildings. He caught a few citizens walking out and glancing at him before leaving. He frowned- which didn't seem to change his features. He was always seen as a joke. No one really considered him to be that scary. He had the appearance spot on, but when they remembered that he was weak, they weren't scared anymore. Jeff moved to get up, only to have someone push him down again. He gasped for air.

"Don't you have some parents to go see?" A creature barked. The group of monsters laughed as Jeff stayed on the ground.

"Your mommy's probably looking for you!" One sniggered.

"And don't forget your brother!" Jeff pressed his face against the sidewalk. The jokes didn't hurt. He never really cared about his family, no matter how rumored it was. If he cared, he wouldn't have killed them. His mother tried to get his father to shoot him, and Liu was annoying. Jeff didn't give a rat's ass about any of them anymore.

His vision was almost completely black as the 15-year-old psychopath slipped out of conscious. The world around him had slowed down as Jeff fell into a trance. His mind screamed at him to get up and go home. His body ignored his inner demands, not daring to even twitch. At least he wouldn't be awake if anything happened to him.

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard in his slowed hearing. Black boots ran in front of him as the owner lowered to a crouch. Their grey hands lifted up his chin. Jeff was almost passed out during this. All he could remember was the owner of the black boots cursing and picking him up with much difficulty. He had blacked out once he was lifted up.

The man looked at Jeff with concern, shouting at bystanders if they knew who the killer was. Most just looked once and ran off. Some sniggered and told him: "Figure it out yourself." The man began to feel frustrated and thought of places to go. Their only doctor wouldn't help. The bar was only for gossip. Shops would throw him out before he could even ask. He was resorted to continue to pester others.

"Holy hell, can you at least tell me if he's a proxy?" He shouted at one of the monsters. The monster shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know and honestly, that kid could die for all I care." The man gritted his teeth, running to ask another monster. Each gave the same answer in a different variation. The man's arms were getting tired. He had thought of looking at Jeff's ID only to see the bloody knife in his pockets. He cursed. Why did it have to be a serial killer? They never had any ID on them whatsoever.

"Excuse me." A deep voice bellowed. The man whipped around, looking up at a faceless man. His mangled ears lowered in fear. Fate really hated him. He just got off of his crappy shift, was carrying some kid, and just had to finish his night by encountering Slender Man.

"I believe that's my newest proxy." Slender Man continued. He leaned closer to the man's face. "Are you responsible for this?"

"No way! I saw him like this, I swear!" He snapped. Even without a face, the entity seemed to be suspicious. The man tensed. "I mean, I did see some guys push him down, but he was already out of it when I got to him!"

Slender Man tilted his head, looking at Jeff. His long index finger poked at his stomach. "He went without food again." Slender Man muttered. He turned back to the man. "He'll be fine if you're concerned. I'd rather you and your friends not bother him while he's under my protection."

Before the man could protest, Slender Man had already taken the serial killer from his arms and teleported away.

* * *

The next day, Jeff awoke on the couch. He immediately sat up, the blood rushing to his head. Jeff groaned as he gripped the sides of his head. He cursed under his breath, standing up once he felt better. His eyes immediately landed on a bowl full of red blur. When he walked closer, he saw they were apples. The killer immediately ran towards the bowl, eating the red fruit in large bites. Each gulp felt so good to eat. Jeff was too engrossed in filling his stomach that he ignored the feeling of someone behind him. A tentacle wrapped around his torso and lifted his hoody up. The apple in Jeff's hand fell promptly into the bowl.

"What the hell?" Jeff's rough voice hissed. Slender Man took in the bruises on the burnt leathery skin.

"Just as I thought." Slender Man said. "Jeffery, you have to be more careful."

"I was!" He snapped, "I just had some quick escapes, that's all."

"So you were caught by the police?" Slender Man's tone turned to anger. Jeff got out of the entity's grip, stepping to the side.

"They never saw me, but I heard people coming to the room." Jeff explained.

"Why couldn't you just kill them off? It could have helped you." The reaper offered. Jeff rolled his functioning eye.

"I can only take on one or two policemen at the same time." Jeff explained. "Besides, they have guns, and it would be a waste of time."

"This would be unacceptable behavior if you were a full-fledge proxy, Blalock." He said. Jeff looked at the tentacles stretching out of the faceless being's back. He giggled madly.

"Good thing I'm new then." He retorted. Before Slender Man could react to the comeback, the doorbell rang. Slender Man craned his head, teleporting to the door. The door whipped open from the strength of Slender Man's tentacle. There stood the man from last night looking rather sheepish. His cigarette hung to the side of his nervous smile, arms behind his back. He rocked on the balls of his feet. His red orbs looked at the faceless man.

"Hey, is the kid alive? I don't want to have to explain afterlife right now." He chuckled. Slender Man looked down at the ghost.

"He's fine." He said. The dead man looked to the side, staring at Jeff. He winked.

"Good." He smirked. "Also, one of your guys wanted me to fix your tech stuff. Told me you broke the camera tape and computer this time." He gestured to inside. "So can I come in?"

Slender Man grudgingly let the spirit inside the house. Once he did, Jeff felt the temperature decrease immediately. He shuddered and wrapped the loose fabric of his hoody around his frail body. The spirit floated aimlessly around as Slender Man retrieved the devices. During this, Jeff felt the ghost bore holes into his back. Once the killer had gotten annoyed enough, he turned around to see nothing. He frowned and turned back. The ghost was barely inches away from his face.

"Shit!" He cursed, stepping back. His back rammed into the counter, making him curse again. The man chuckled. Slender Man teleported back inside, camera and computer appearing onto the table. The spirit rubbed his hands as he floated through the counter towards the technology. Jeff shivered once more as the ghost ran through his very being, trying his best to glare. It only looked like he had one eye shut, not fully used to the eyelids Dr. Smiley placed on his working eye. The ghost looked at the broken camera with a smile.

"What happened?" He took out the tape, seeing it was perfectly intact. Slender Man crossed his arms, not very fond of having to talk to him.

"Timothy had gotten into a rough fight, I suppose." He guessed. The man nodded. Slender Man perked up at the sight of an annoyed Jeff. "Ah, yes. Jeffery, this is Benjamin. He's the one who was carrying you around last night because of your stupid decisions."

"Just call me Ben." The ghost commented, fiddling with the broken lenses. It immediately was fixed, the shards connecting together without a scratch. Ben turned to Jeff. "So you're Jeff? Jeff the Killer, right?"

"Yes." Jeff leaned onto the counter. "So, how did you die? Meth?"

Ben chuckled. "Drowning. Not sure what in, but drugs are a good guess." Ben looked at the computer. "And the computer is possessed. Has anyone been killed lately by you or your little henchmen?"

"Not that I know of." Slender Man spoke. Ben's hand went into the screen. He grabbed a hold of something. He dove another hand into the screen, snickering.

"Oh, I know what this is." He chuckled. "Hey, do you have a missing dog by any chance?"

"Ah, yes. Smile left a day ago." Slender Man noted. Jeff watched with interest as Ben wrestled to drag a leash out of the screen. A wide set of fangs shot out, clenching into a smile at Ben. Ben tugged again, the demon's head popping. The dog emitted a breathless laugh, crawling out. He jumped onto the floor, scratching his tattered ear. Ben gave an 'aww' before turning to Slender Man. Slender Man stared at Ben's outstretched hand.

"How much?"

"64 dollars." He grinned. Slender Man continued to stare.

"I'm not paying for your drug addiction." Slender Man replied, giving him half of the price. Ben frowned, but complied.

"You're going to kill me, Slendy." He laughed, walking towards the door. He gave a wave to the three before walking out. Jeff watched the ghost go, anger boiling with each second he was in the house. Once the door closed, Jeff turned toward Slender Man.

"We have drugs in the Underworld?" Slender Man sighed and inspected the gadgets. Smile Dog smiled up at Jeff, his master petting his head. The killer sat down, waiting for an answer. Slender Man looked up.

"See, we do. But don't go thinking that you can have any. I'm too lenient on you with alcohol." The entity replied. Jeff perked up at the word. He hadn't drank in a while. Besides, he deserved a trip to the bar. He stood up, faking his ever so believable charm.

"Speaking of which, may I go out tonight, Slendy?" Even without expression, Jeff could sense the annoyance from Slender Man. The man like creature sighed.

"I suppose. If you aren't going to gain weight by eating, might as well do it by drinking." He shrugged. Jeff giggled. He grabbed a bag of chips and escaped to his room. He grabbed his laptop and plopped down on his bed. His rest of the day was spent remembering IP addresses.

* * *

Ben gave a grunt. He was so tired and just done with the death shift. He might even consider it worse than working for Zalgo's army. They were all the same, crying and moaning about how they weren't supposed to die or how it was a mistake. They were liars. If it was such a mistake, how come they died then? Aren't mistakes fixable? Ben wasn't sure; he was becoming too sober to think of philosophical questions. The ghost walked groggily into the bar, slamming the door on some poor soul that happened to be in his way.

He slipped onto a stool, placing his head on the countertop. The bartender walked quietly towards the regular, cleaning a glass. He looked Ben up and down before giving a smirk.

"Rough night?" Ben groaned before sitting upright. He pressed his temple with his fingers, breaking his carefree attitude to show annoyance. He sighed loudly.

"I swear, there aren't going to be any people left if people keep dying from stupidity. I had some bitch saying they should get a second chance. Another asked if they could just go back into their body even though it's in a million pieces and just-." Ben held his forehead, sighing once more. He looked up. "Bastard on the Beach. Now."

"Coming right up." The bartender chuckled. Ben gave a thanks and continued to brood. Minutes passed before he came back with a Suffering Bastard in an old-fashioned glass. Ben grabbed it, chugging it down in one gulp. He had gone to Mai Tai in half an hour. His carefree attitude came back after gulping the final drink down. It was amazing that the short entity was able to withstand one of the strongest alcoholic beverages and the only noticeable change was that he was smiling.

Ben and the bartender began to have their nightly conversations, ranging the topics from Ben's death shift to the guy that passed out from one drink. As they talked, Ben noticed the people in the bar with them. They were interesting that much, but Ben kept seeing someone familiar. His red pupils landed on a man in a hoody. He stared a bit before remembering. Jeff.

Ben felt a grin tug at his lips. He was one of the most attractive things he's seen, besides the humans in the Overworld. Yes, he'd rather be with that Jane chick, but he seemed so… intriguing? Fascinating? He was infamous and rumors were always spreading about him. He was a mess Ben would just love to take psychological dagger at. He leaned back.

"Hey, what's he's drinking?" Ben asked the bartender, pointing towards the killer. The bartender looked up, following his finger.

"Him? Hangman's Blood."

"Can you give him another one?" Ben smiled. The thing gave him a look but complied, starting to make the drink. Ben watched as the bartender walked over to Jeff. He watched Jeff look up in confusion before looking at the other drink. They exchanged a quick conversation, his wingman sending a point towards him. When Jeff looked at him, Ben gave the casual nod. He smirked at the reaction. The killer continued to stare at him for a while, but he seemed more interested by the nod than the drink in front of him. After long awaited moments, Jeff stood up, drink in hand, and walked towards Ben. Ben smiled as he sat down.

"Hey, Jeff." Ben said nonchalantly. Jeff continued to stare at him then at the drink, then back again. Ben's ear perked up. His smile grew.

"Hm? Oh, don't you know pretty boys get free drinks?" Ben winked. Jeff seemed that he would have blinked at the compliment. His fingers drummed on the glass before giving a sip. Ben plopped his chin on his fingers, watching him intently.

"That's some smile you got there." Ben commented, "Fight or self-afflicted?"

"A bit of both." Ben's brow rose, urging Jeff to explain. Jeff set down the drink, turning towards him. He leaned on one hand, resting his fingers in his tangled hair. "I got into a fight. They thought it would be great to set me on fire before the police could get to them."

"I thought burnt victims were more, you know, fleshy." Ben chuckled. "I guess you were just lucky."

"Probably. I heard I'm quite pretty." Jeff attempted to smirk. Ben gave another chuckle. He moved closer, placing a hand lightly on top of his. His eyes landed on his wrist.

"So, are you all that white?" He asked, tugging at the sleeve. Jeff shook his head. Ben looked back down. "Mind if I?"

Jeff rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. Ben examined the arms, barely touching the scarred mass. His arms were bony and a mix of burn scars, cuts, and a tiny bit of dark skin. Ben rubbed the arm in front of him, looking up. Jeff took a moment to realize he was staring. He stared back. Ben gave a bashful smile.

"That's strange. You're a serial killer, but you look like you just need to be pampered." Ben said, "You have to be seeing someone, right?"

"I'm not, actually." He admitted. Ben gave an act of shock.

"You're kidding." Ben said. Jeff shook his head. "But you're the prettiest thing I've seen in this damn Underworld."

Jeff leaned closer to him, no doubt a smile appearing on his original lips. His mind was fuzzy from the alcohol and all negative thoughts were gone. Jeff touched his shoulder. "I could say the thing about you."

Ben smirked at the compliment, taking a quick shot of his drink. He twitched a bit, but quickly covered the intake. The two continued to flirt with each other, building a fondness of each other. Jeff soon found out that Ben was known for his first haunting of a Majora's Mask game, gloating about how he was able to scare anyone who saw it. His other haunting was Cleverbot and soon ended up to be anyone who comes in contact with a computer. He doesn't haunt as much as he used to, only because he mainly stays with Cleverbot. Jeff went more into how he became a killer, making jokes left and right. Most of his jokes came from talking about his family dying. Ben found it intriguing how he didn't seem to care about his family, but he remembered that Jeff was a psychopath. Their hands had moved from the counter to each other knee's, becoming more intoxicated by each drink they had. Ben had been able to get Jeff to try more powerful drinks, and immediately found out that Jeff was a lightweight. He was a snickering red-faced mess, leaning on the hand on Ben's knee for support.

The two found each other walking out together, arms slung around shoulders. Ben led the younger male to his apartment. His part of town wasn't very good. There were monsters huddled around fires, mutant rats, and overgrown bugs scattering around the sidewalk. Ben seemed to bring Jeff closer to him once they were turning to the stairs. Jeff followed him up the stairs, stumbling and falling onto the short ghost. They soon were at Ben's door. Ben took off his hat, rummaging through for his key. Once he found it, Jeff examined the house inside, walking in before the man. It looked rundown. The living room consisted of a table, couch, and TV. The table was covered in empty bottles, magazines, newspapers, and a laptop. The kitchen was somewhat clean, minus the sink.

Ben sat down on the couch, continuing to rummage through his hat. Jeff looked around the room, going towards the fridge. Ben pulled out his radio. It was an old grey radio with an antenna. He placed it on the table, turning it on. He messed with the antenna, turning the dial left and right. He grumbled to himself until hearing a human voice. He turned up the volume, stepping back and admiring the music.

"Thank God for a human station." He said aloud. Jeff nodded, standing next to him. Ben turned to him. He grinned and wrapped his arms around Jeff's neck. He began swaying, grinning ear to ear. Jeff, intoxicated, grabbed his waist, turning towards him and swaying as well. Ben chuckled, leaning into his chest. Jeff laid on his head, sighing. He hadn't felt physical contact in a long time. Well, one without screaming and wanting to pull away for dear life. He slightly enjoyed it, though he believed it was the alcohol talking. Ben's hands went to his hair, tucking back his hair from his face. Jeff would have closed his eyes at the gesture. His hands began to caress Ben's waist, going to his hips and repeat. Ben did the same, trailing down his sides until meeting his back. The two silently continued their dance to the song.

"What's the song called?" Jeff whispered.

"Benefits of Lying." Ben murmured, circling his back. Jeff muttered something inaudible. Ben looked up, Jeff lifting his chin off his head. They stared at each other for a moment. The alcohol was fuzzing their minds as they stared at each other. Jeff looked over the ghost. His eyes were lowered and a faint dark blush covered his grey face from the intoxication. Jeff's eyes landed on Ben's dark blue lips. He began to feel overheated. Ben showed the same, his own eyes landed on Jeff's bright red lips.

"Ah, fuck." Ben cursed. He grabbed Jeff's head and forced him down to him, slamming his lips against chapped ones. Jeff complied immediately, opening his mouth and forcing his tongue inside. Ben gripped his neck, moving his mouth ever so often for more access. Jeff grabbed his hair tightly. Ben smiled in the kiss. Their kiss wasn't romantic at all. Keep in mind that this is a dead man and a murderer. It was more desperate and sloppy. They only showed lust. Jeff pulled away, gasping. He placed his forehead on Ben, panting with his tongue out. Ben grinned, licking his lips.

"My bedroom's at the end of the hallway." He breathed, latching onto Jeff's tender neck like a leech. He jumped up and wrapped his legs around the teenager. Jeff moaned and agreed, walking to the hallway. Ben continued to grip his hair and lick his neck. His hips bulked up against Jeff's torso, groaning as he heard the door unlock. He fell on the bed once the door closed.

* * *

Sunlight flickered through the curtains of Ben's bedroom. The alarm rang through Ben's ears as the man groggily got up. He held his head, rubbing his forehead. His head was ringing and he felt his whole body ache. He reached over to the nightstand, opening the drawer. Pushing around the papers and, erm, toys, Ben grabbed his painkillers. His arm brushed against a mess of tangled mess. He looked down and smirked.

"I got a chick this time?" He smiled, viewing his one-night partner. She had a few scars and burn marks, but she looked alright for a monster. He moved closer, kissing the monster's neck. He grabbed her hip. He smirked when the skinny creature shifted in her sleep. Ben pressed his face into the crook of her neck. He rubbed her sides, snickering when she woke up. She moved more, turning towards him. Ben felt his nonexistent heart stop. There stared back at him Jeff the Killer.

Ben screamed.

The ghost pushed away, scrambling away from the teenager. Jeff shot up, panic running through him. He looked at Ben, then at himself, only to jump up. He immediately began to search for his clothes, grabbing his boxers and jeans. Ben covered his mouth, running through a list of swears. Jeff continued to put on his clothes, glancing multiple times at the ghost.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Ben looked up at Jeff, "Jeff, Jeff. H-How o-old are you…?"

"Fifteen."

"FIFTEEN!" Ben covered his mouth again. He began to shake, gripping the nightstand next to him. He began to repeat the age under his breath with inaudible panic. Jeff grabbed his shirt, slipping it on. He looked at him awkwardly, waiting for the next move. Ben began to calm down, turning back to Jeff. He stood straighter and collected himself. He searched for his clothes, seeing them tucked away in the bed sheets. He began to dress himself, talking as he did.

"No, you can't be fifteen. You look like you're at the least in your twenties." He said. He hit the nightstand with his fist. "Damn it, why did it have to be with you?"

Jeff kept silence. He was callous about Ben's fear. The sexual favor didn't really mean that much to him. The most it did was take his virginity and give him another way to prone his boredom. He stood in place as Ben began to shake violently. Ben continued to breathe heavily until five minutes passed. Ben sat up, realizing that Jeff was still in his room.

"Get out." Ben said.

"Hmm?" Jeff snapped out of his trance. Ben dashed over to him, pushing him out of the room.

"Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out!" Ben repeated. His voice got louder with each push of Jeff out of his home. The killer found himself leaning on the railing. He cursed as he hit his ribs on the metal. He stayed there for a moment as he listened to Ben yell inside his apartment. He was soon met with his hoody hitting the back of his head. He stood in place for a moment before grudgingly slipping on his hoody. He pulled out his knife and began his walk back home.

* * *

It had been weeks since the encounter. Jeff had almost forgot about the whole situation at this point. If it wasn't for yet another broken camera, Jeff would have completely forgotten. Jeff stood up from the table, walking towards the knocking door. He found himself staring at a rather slouched Ben. There was no cigarette in his mouth this time and he seemed guilty. Ben cleared his throat.

"Slender Man told me another proxy broke a camera. Is he here?" Ben asked. Jeff shook his head, moving to let Ben in.

"Slendy's not here. He left the money though." Jeff answered. Ben hesitated to walk in but complied. The ghost stood in the kitchen, looking around. He took a moment to speak up.

"Where is it?" Ben asked. Jeff walked past him, grabbing the broken device. He placed it on the table in front of Ben. Ben gave a quiet thanks, inspecting it. The camera was dented, glass broken and tape flying out. He worked on it silently. Jeff watched, knowing that there wasn't anything else to do. Minutes passed before Ben spoke.

"Look, Jeff, I'm so sorry for what happened." Ben began. Jeff looked up. "I shouldn't have done that and really… fuck, I'm not good at apologizing."

"What are you sorry for? I really don't care." Jeff said bluntly. Ben looked up, shocked.

"But you're underage?"

"I'm fifteen, not twelve." Jeff shrugged, "Besides, you didn't know. It's fine."

Ben stared quietly for a moment. He looked back at the device and continued to fix it. Jeff smiled and walked to the TV. Ben soon fixed the camera and collected the money Jeff placed on the table. He was about to leave before Jeff stopped him.

"Hey, do you play video games?" Ben turned around. He cocked a brow.

"What?"

"You said you haunted a Zelda game, right? I was wondering if you actually play the games." Jeff explained. Ben looked at the door and Jeff. After seconds of decision-making, he sighed and plopped onto the couch next to Jeff. He grabbed the GameCube controller. He smirked.

"Prepare to get your ass beat."

**Before Pasta Monsters After September 2010**

**Jeff the Killer (15)**

**BEN Drowned (20)**


End file.
